


Osmosis

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hiya! Do you write about Suigetsu? What about something where he and the reader are just 2 chaotic dumbasses in love? I'm talking silly! Crazy! Something cheerful~ could be anything really i just loove ur writing you're so good with internal emotions but I wanna see how u handle silliness, if ur comfortable that is! Have fun! 💞❤
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Osmosis

Suigetsu was like water. Not in the metaphorical way, where someone could easily adjust themselves to the situation, for then Suigetsu was often the opposite of water. No, he was literally like water, in the sense that if Karin stomped his head off it would splatter, or that swords went straight through him, but cut the leaves. It was a curious nature, really for it brought along its conveniences.

Such as a warm water bag in the form and size of a human. Heavenly in the cold winters, especially when travelling outside.

Or a cool pillar when frozen, which was great in the summers and he could appreciate greatly as well as the sun chipping away at him, again, literally and not figuratively.

However, it also brought along its curiosities, and there was only so much you could figure out without trying them out.

“What are you doing, [Name]?” Suigetsu sounded unsure as he watched you drag another bag with you.

You just flashed him a smile. “Nothing, love,” you reassured him, though the male knew you well enough that he should worry.

A huge pan was summoned as well, big enough to take a bath in, large enough to feed a whole village.

“What is the pan for?” the male questioned, worry clear on his face as he noticed that you had Karin summoned as well. The way her glasses reflected didn’t promise much better. Not with the way she glared at him.

“Don’t break your pretty watery head over it,” you once more reassured him.

Now Suigetsu knew that he was better off hiding, for whatever chaos there was to ensue, it certainly involved him in a way he might not foresee.

Not that he could ever deny you, or even hide away from you. Not with Karin at your side.

“Tada!” you spread your arms, proudly showing off what you had been working so hard on. In front of the two of you there was a pot. A large pot of skinned and sliced potatoes. Potatoes soaked into a water solution of sugar.

Suigetsu dreaded what was to come.

“Wait, [Name]. What is the meaning of this?” he carefully questioned, already fearing the answer that was to come as you blinked up innocently at him. A smile crossed your features, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to deny you if you just batted your eyes and your arms slung around him.

“Well, Suigetsu,” you finally addressed him, pulling him into a headlock. Making sure that you had a tight hold on the male you then moved closer to him, lips brushing over his ear as you made sure that the male wouldn’t escape you.

_“Osmosis.”_

With that you plunged together with Suigetsu into the potato solution, a yelp following.


End file.
